


Take a Peek

by Bella420



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Sebastian Stan (Actor)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: Chris has some fun with you at Comic Con.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/Reader, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Take a Peek

You smile as Chris saunters in your direction backstage at Comic Con. It was almost the end of an exciting day of Chris meeting his fans. He has always told you about these events, and this is the first time you had been able to attend one with him. 

On the sidelines you beam with pride seeing Chris interact with so many people that appreciate his work. This particular day had been even more fun because Chris was paired with Sebastian Stan for photo ops with fans. Watching them laugh and goof around in photos was always funny, and you could really see the friendship that had formed throughout the years and after so many films.

As Chris approaches you he grabs your hand and quickly pulls you behind one of the curtained partitions. The room was already dark, except for a small strip of light between two partitions as con employees had started breaking down areas for the day.

“Chris is everything ok?” You stumble a bit as Chris rushes you over to a table in the corner of the room. Whipping you around to face him, he walks you backwards until your ass presses against the edge of the table. 

“Everything is fine sweetheart.” Chris lightly bumps his nose against yours. “We have a small break before the last group, so I just wanted to get some time with you. Been missing you all day.” Chris slides his hands up your skirt resting his hands on your hips.

“Chris stop there are people right outside!” You try and wiggle out of his grasp, but he presses his hardening cock against you, trapping you between him and the table.

“Looking so damn good today in this little skirt, teasing me all day.” Chris presses his lips to yours, and as much as you may want to resist, you naturally just melt into him, moaning against his mouth when you feel his tongue probing your lips apart.

Pulling back you stutter over your words. “Ch Chris, we can’t do this here… Oh!” You gasp as you feel his fingers press against your heat through your panties. You keen, throwing your head back. 

“Right here. Right now.” Chris latches onto your neck, licking and sucking your tender flesh. Gasping, your eyes flutter, and you swear you caught movement from the other side of the room. 

Your mind immediately snaps back to Chris when you feel his thumbs hook on the sides of your panties. Yanking them down your legs and over your boots, he slips the lacy fabric into the back pocket of his jeans. “These are mine now,” he growls. Reaching back down to your cunt, he runs a finger between your lips. You feel yourself blush, slightly embarrassed at how wet you already were.

“Mmm honey, you are soaked” Chris hums. “Lean back for me.”

You lean back, your skirt bunching around your waist. Spreading your legs, you lean back on the table, gripping the edge for some stability, your center now fully exposed. Chris makes a few more passes along your folds before he inserts two fingers into your hole, grazing against your spongy sweet spot. 

“Oh yes…” you whisper, leaning back a little further, wordlessly giving Chris better access to your most inner parts. It was at this time that you detected movement again, and it caused you to glance behind Chris’ shoulder.

There, illuminated by the small patch of light you could see the outline of someone standing there. Moving your eyes quickly upward, you locked eyes with Sebastian. 

“Chris!” You try and push his hand out and away from you. “Sebastian is watching!”

Chris briefly glances over his shoulder, his fingers still working in and out of your cunt. Turning his attention back to you, he smirks.

“It’s ok Sweetheart,” Chris leans into you, his lips barely touching your ear. “Let him take a peek.”

You go rigid at thought of someone, let alone Sebastian watching as Chris makes you fall apart underneath him. Sensing your trepidation, Chris takes his free hand and gently captures your chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to make eye contact. 

“Trust me,” he swipes your bottom lip with his thumb. “Trust us.”

You realize this was all part of Chris’ plan, and you had two choices. Put an end to this, or submit. In your lust induced haze your decision was clear.

Submit.

Nodding your head slightly, Chris pops his thumb in your mouth, and you welcome the digit.

“You’re so good to me Y/N”

Your body relaxing, Chris removes his fingers from your holes, quickly undoing the button on his pants and sliding his zipper down. Reaching into his pants, he springs his cock free, and immediately rubs it up and down your slit, coating himself in your slick. 

Lining himself up with your entrance, he once again captures your gaze. 

“Remember, just trust us.”

Chris pushes into you slowly, his mouth popping open as you squeeze around him. Bottoming out, he stills, feeling you flutter, while getting you adjusted to his size. 

“You’re so tight.” Chris huffs out, starting to move. “You’re choking my cock.”

Chris starts a steady rhythm, and you brace yourself on your elbows, Chris’ large hands spreading your thighs open as far as they could go. 

You watch Sebastian slowly start to make his way around Chris, his eyes roaming up and down your body. He stops right at your side, his angle perfect for watching Chris slide in and out of you. You watch his tongue slowly escape his mouth and wet his lips. 

“Do you want him to touch you?” 

You snap your head back to Chris, eyes wide.

“Do you want him to touch you?” Chris asks again, never breaking his stroke.

You nod your head, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth.

“I need you to use your words sweetheart.”

“Yes please,” breaking your eyes from Chris’ you turn to Sebastian. “I want you to touch me.” 

Your heart pounds as Sebastian approaches. Chris stills his assault, and helps lean you forward as Sebastian slots himself behind you. Settling back against his chest, you feel his bulge against your lower back. 

You feel Seb’s breath behind your ear. Lightly running his tongue along your neck, your breath hitches in your throat as you hear his voice, barely above a whisper. “Now, where were we?”

Sebastian reaches under your shirt and cups your breasts as Chris starts to drive back into you. Inching his fingers under your bra, Sebastian starts to manipulate your nipples, each hardening under his skilled hands. 

You reach up and link your hands behind Sebastian’s neck. Chris’ cock is continually slamming in and out of you, now shiny with your juices. Between Chris’ cock sliding against your G-spot, and Sebastian’s twisting and pinching of your nipples, you felt the coil begin tightening in your belly. You knew at this pace it wouldn’t be long before you were coming apart between the two of them.

Chris’ pace starts to falter signaling that he’s getting close to his own release. “Do you want Seb to help make you cum?”

“Please…” you tilt your head up, your eyes pleading.

Sebastian smiles into the side of your face. “I got you, little one.”

Sebastian’s right hand leaves your nipple and slides down your body. Making his way between your open legs and over your mound, his fingers start to draw circles over your clit. 

“Oh God!” You bury your face into Sebastian’s neck, a feeble attempt at muffling your voice. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as a fresh flood of fluid escapes your channel. The squelching sounds coming from your pussy echo in your ears, and the coil deep within you so tight it almost hurts.

“N… need you do cum honey,” Chris stutters. “Need to feel you grip my cock.”

Sebastian continues the circles on your bud, increasing his pressure and speed. He releases his hand from your nipple and guides it to your throat, his fingers brushing your jaw. 

“Be a good girl and Cum for us Y/N.” He speaks into the shell of your ear. “ Show us how much you love Chris’ cock.”

Pushed over the edge, you lose yourself and began to cry out. Sebastian squeezes your throat, cutting off any sound that would have escaped. Your pussy clamped down on Chris’ cock, triggering his own release. 

“Fuck!” Chris gritted his teeth as he filled you to the brim, every spasm of his cock spurting a thick rope of cum deep in your cunt. 

Sebastian releases your throat, and you suck in a few breaths of air, going slack against Seb, and he leans down and presses a few chaste kisses to your lips.

“Chris is right, you are so beautiful when you cum.”

Seb gently lays you back on the table as he slides from behind you, Chris tucking himself back into his jeans before cupping your face in his hands. 

“Take a moment to yourself,” he kisses your forehead. Watching them leave, Chris looks back at your spent form as you attempt to sit up.

“Just so you know sweetheart,” he smiles coyly. 

“That was only round one.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @labella420


End file.
